


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel 616, Uncanny Avengers
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The second time she tells him to hold onto the headboard and crawls into his lap.





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

The very first time they hook up there is actually zero touching involved. Much later, long after they stopped, Rogue tells him that she never lets anyone touch her the first time they hook-up. It’s not because she’s particularly afraid they’ll accidently get zapped. She knows herself, she is in as much control as she ever can be and she is careful. She doesn’t let them touch because she needs to see that they understand the rules, that they respect her powers, and her knowledge of their limits. Guys that try to touch her, who reach for her covered skin on the first night, those are the guys that take risks, that think they know her power better than her, those are the guys who end up in comas. 

Instead they talk. Johnny’s done enough long distance relationships to be pretty good at phone sex which is essentially what they’re doing. Except Rogue is right here and he gets to watch her touch herself, bring herself to orgasm while he tell her the fantasy he had when she still had Carol’s powers. The one of her holding him down and using him until she was satisfied. It’s an easy fantasy to tell. It’s old, not particularly meaningful, not slightly painful the way some his fantasy can be. She gives right back, dives into the fantasy. Tells him how he’d never be able to budge if she used just a fraction of that strength. She tells him she’d trap his hands under her legs and ride his face. He comes imagining it. 

The second time she tells him to hold onto the headboard and crawls into his lap. This time she tells him in exquisite detail exactly how she would like to suck his cock well she’s sliding her gloved hand over him. 

Not quite having sex with Rogue is a nice distraction from thinking. She doesn’t ask that of him, she tells him what to do and grins when he obeys. They talk a lot, more than anyone else Johnny has shared a bed with, but they don’t really say anything. It’s all shallow sexy stuff and Johnny can do that. He doesn’t have to think about Sue and Reed or talk about the fight with Ben. He just has to tell Rogue about the time he tried pegging, and if that skirts to close to touching on what he really wanted, really wants, from Peter, Rogue will pick up the thread and bring him back to here and her and what she’ll do for him tomorrow. 

The fifth time he’s got his fingers inside her and her legs around his waist and everything is soft cotton and slick latex and he looks down at her, eyes hazy with pleasure, mouth slightly parted, her lips look so soft and wet and “God I want to kiss you.”

She laughs, ”sucks to be you, sugar.” 

Afterward things are awkward for the first time. She sits at the end of the bed twisting the fingers of her gloves. “You know I can’t, right?”

“Yeah, I know, you zap me or whatever.”

“No, not zap,” Rogue says looking Johnny in the eye. “I steal your powers, your memories and I put you in coma.”

“I get it.” 

“I don’t kiss. Ever.”

“I said I get it.”

The ninth time she’s in his lap grinding down against him and she is so beautiful, her hair is wild around her face and lips are bitten red and Johnny thinks he has it. He thinks he understands how this works, he thinks he understands the rules. He pulls the sheet up, drapes it over her face, tangles his fingers and the edge of the sheet in her hair, pressing his lips against the side of her mouth. Time stops, he feels the outline of her lips move against his and tastes the linen between them. Then her hand comes up and presses against his chest, pushing him back. The sheet slides off her face.

“I said no kissing.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Johnny tries to explain.

“That’s not the point, I said no kissing.” Rogue repeats. 

“Okay, I get it.” Johnny says laying back his arms crossed. Rogue stay perched on his lap for a moment before getting up and walking out, the door clicking shut behind her.

Johnny is a little bit too drunk for the official function he’s at. No so drunk he’s making an ass out of himself, but drunk enough that it’s sort of embarrassingly obvious whenever anyone tries to talk him. Medusa quietly excuses them, and guides Johnny back to one of the many guest rooms around New Attilan. He doesn’t know who made the first move, but drunk as he is, he’ll assume he did. All he really knows is suddenly he’s kissing her, and her skin is warm and soft under his fingers. He feels it’s small imperfections, a bump here, a scar there, he feels it react to the chill of the air when her dress slides off, he feels it grow wet with sweat as they move together on the bed while he kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her.


End file.
